


6 am

by ro_blaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Other, everyone deserves a little gay as a treat, gajeel is soft for his idiot, thats it thats the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: one crisp winter morning, natsu drags gajeel out for a walk. gajeel doesn't enjoy it- until he does.[cross-posted on tumblr]
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	6 am

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a very nice anon that sent an ask [lgbtfairytailnet](http://lgbtfairytailnet.tumblr.com/)!. you can also read the story on tumblr [here](https://lgbtfairytailnet.tumblr.com/post/189936753593/could-i-please-request-a-soft-najeel-oneshot-your/)!

it’s snowing outside when natsu manages to drag him out of the house, snowflakes fluttering in the air.

“and where exactly are we going?” gajeel asks in a mildly annoyed tone, adjusting his scarf. a snowflake lands on the tip of his nose.

“on a walk, idiot,” natsu says with a smile written over their stupidly cute face. “haven’t you heard of them?”

gajeel rolls his eyes and flicks his partner. natsu whines and rubs the center of their forehead. 

“couldn’t the walk wait until a reasonable time?” the sky is still dark. “it’s not even six in the morning!”

“it’s more fun when there’s no one around,” natsu says. then, they take his hand and lace up their fingers together. “c’mon, grumpy pants.”

gajeel looks up at the sky and sighs.

“alright, alright. the things i do for love.”

natsu snorts softly, then reaches on their toes and presses a kiss to his cheek. despite the cold air around them, their touch is warm, always so warm, and gajeel cannot help but smile. 

“alright, firefly, let’s go now before we get covered in snow.”

natsu gives him the kind of smile that makes his chest constrict and walks up ahead, tugging on his hand as they do. gajeel follows easily, the snow crunching under his boots. 

* * *

magnolia is oddly beautiful in the twilight of before-dawn, snow covering every inch of it. their boots leave the first marks in the fresh, pure white blanket. natsu’s footprints are all over the place, chaotic and messy. gajeel’s are more reserved but they follow natsu’s to the heel.

their walk is peaceful and gajeel finds out he likes it. he misses the comfortable bed with his partner, _sure_ , but the cold air is refreshing and natsu’s little excited noises when they see something they like make him smile. they are painfully cute when they don’t notice it and cannot help but love it. it makes him want to pinch their cheeks and kiss them stupid. 

_(mavis, he’s turning into a sap.)_

natsu stops somewhere and gajeel almost runs into them, gripping their shoulder in order to regain his balance.

“what’s the matter, firefly?” he asks, looking down at them.

natsu smiles at him and gestures towards the houses lined up the street they’re by. everything is covered in lights — strings of colors lamps over the walls, the windows, the trees. in the soft darkness of pre-dawn, it’s beautiful, gajeel has to admit.

then he turns towards his partner. their eyes shine in the soft fairy lights, bringing out the flecks of hazel hidden in the dark green.

oh. that’s definitely more beautiful. his ears grow red.

“do you like the lights?” he asks quietly, his fingers gently nudging their hand.

natsu nods and reaches out to touch one of the small, colorful lamps. 

“do you want us to get some for home? we can always put them up.”

natsu hums, then smiles — it’s the soft kind of smile that always makes his belly fill with butterflies.

“yeah. i wanna.” they look at him and take his hand, squeezing his fingers. “let’s go watch the sunrise by the hill, yeah?”

gajeel smiles and nods, ignoring the heat spreading over his face, and lets them lead him to the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at my tumblr, [pan-princess-levy](http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
